Hashtag: Date
by SilentSnowLeopardNinja
Summary: What if Trina somehow managed to go on a date with hunky Nick Mallory? What does Nick really think of Trina? Short story, just read if you think you may like it. Pairing(?) Nick/Trina


**Hey there! So I recently became aware of this new tv series on cartoon network called Grojband and I gotta say...I'm liking it alot. Corey is simply adorable and I think him and Laney would be the cutest couple in there! And because of my new found like for this show I have decided to write some fanfics of it for the simple fact that...I already read most of the ones that are already here. And non of them covered my range of thought process of the characters...well except for this onnnnee...BUT they didn't complete their story so out of agonized feels I'm doing this. Skipping ALL other ideas for different shows I've known longer just cuz I wanted to write some short story fics for this show smh. Well I hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed.**

Today we find Trina in her room frantically going through her closet, searching for the absolute perfect outfit for her date with hunky Nick Mallory. Mina was also there trying to to help her decide on an outfit and complimenting on each one though was ultimately ignored. At last Trina located the one totally fab outfit for her uber romantic date with Nick Mallory. It was an outfit she had bought a long time ago but had never worn just knowing that she would one day need it for something super special. Placing it on her bed with care she stood back up and said, "Mina, spa treat now!" with a snap of her fingers. Mina being meek and obedient as usual started to run a bubble bath, gather nail care products, and hair care products for Trina all at once. All while Trina just laid on her bed going into a dazed explanation on why this date would be so perfect that Nick Mallory would surely make her his official girlfriend.

*Girlied up transition*

Trina was in the living room dressed very fashionably for her date with Mina hovering around doing last minute adjustments and assuring Trina that Nick was bound to appreciate her outfit when Corey and his band came in from the garage to make a trip to the kitchen.

"You worry too much Lanes we'll be fiiine. We'll get some new lyrics in time for our gig, bet on it", Corey said in a soothing manner.

"I'll worry as much as I want! We can't keep waiting for lyrics at the last possible minute Core! It's bound to back fire on us someday", Laney persisted as they began to enter the living room. Trina started to growl in irritation.

Kin spoke up to join the convo,"Yes but not anytime soon. Y'know Corey's plans always work-"

"Shut UP! What are you disgusting lil morons doing in here anyway?", Trina demanded. "Well-" Kin started but was yet again interrupted by Trina, "Never mind don't care. Now get out! Hunky Nick Mallory is gonna be here any minute to pick me up for a lovely date of love filled loved and I won't have you twerps ruining it for me. Out. Now."

"No waay Trina. I live here too so I don't have to go anywhere and since they're my guests they can come with me."

"Whoa! Trina! Might I say you are looking particularly goddess like this evening?", Kon said as smoothly as he could once he wiped away his drool.

"EEW! It's talking at me again!" Trina screeched horrified.

dingdongdingdong

"GASP! That can only be hunky Nick Mallory!" Trina gushed as she ran excitedly towards the door. Throwing it open she was happy to see the hunky hunk of dreams on the other side.

"H-hey Niick", Trina stuttered out looking lovesick. Nick was standing there in his usual clothes with the ever present indifferent look on his face, but to Trina he looked even more heavenly than usual.

"Hey Trina. You ready for our date? Oh hey Corey. Nick is looking forward to Grojband's performance next weekend. Nick is certain you'll give another awesome performance", he said with a small nod.

'GGGGRRRR! Why is Nick wasting his time talking to those losers?! He should be focusing more on me!' But aloud Trina said in a somewhat forced happy voice, "Yeah I'm ready! Totes ready. We can totally go right now!" And grabbed his wrist as she forcibly dragged him from her house to his Moped. Nick slipped out of her grip to put on his helmet and grabbed the spare to give to her. "Make sure you put this on, Nick Mallory is all about road safety". "Oh, thanks Nick! You're like so gentlemanly and stuff", She gushed before putting on the helmet. As Nick got on his ride he waited patiently for Trina to climb on behind him before going. As she clung to him in a near death grip that would have been painful for anyone who was not Nick Mallory he ignored her very loud, very girly swoon as he drove to their destination at a moderate speed.

*At the movies transition*

Trina, while walking past one of the glossy encased movie posters began to admire the reflection of herself and Nick was when she noticed that she had helmet hair.

"Oh no! My hair! I made Mina spend hours to get it just right for our date and its ruined!" Sparring her a glance he replied, "Nick sees no difference", before continuing to the snack bar. "Oh Nick Mallory your so sweet. I'll be right back!", Trina said lovingly before snapping out of it and promptly rushing to the girls restroom. She snapped open her phone to call Mina and demand she come fix her hair when someone tapped her shoulder. Turning around with a face full of anger to the one who dared to touch her, Trina's face turned blank when she processed that it was Mina. Mina just smiled happily and raising a brush, hair spray, and curling iron said, "Already here Trina!" "Well what are doing just standing there like a loon? Make my hair perfect again!" "Right away!" Mina slightly panicked.

*15 minutes later transition*

"Oh hey, Nick Mallory was starting to think that you'd miss the opening." "Giggle. Of course not! I'd never miss watching...er..._this_ movie with youuu", Trina said as she fluttered her eyelashes. The effort was in vain since the lights had cut off just before she sat next to him and he wasn't even looking at her. "Ssh. The movie is starting", Nick said in his usual soft voice nearly causing Trina to swoon.

Throughout the movie Trina sat excitedly in her seat waiting for Nick to make a move on her. She had eaten only mints to ensure minty freshness for when they kissed. She had already managed to so share a drink with him, one straw, by smoothly using the few people who had walked by as a means to make the 2nd cup(hers) fall to the floor. It just wouldn't due to make herself look like a clutz afterall. Having succeeded that she attempted all means of seduction, which wasn't many, to get Nick Mallory to pay more attention to her than to the movie. The only thing that worked was getting him to hold her hand after they "accidentally" brushed fingers in the popcorn bowl. Well, actually she just refused to let go of his hand in her viper grip but who was paying attention to those tiny details? She was in near bliss. All Trina needed now was for him to finally kiss her so that they could do some heavy making out in the dark theater and she could declare Nick Mallory officially hers. And off limits. All she had to do was wait. Wait and he would surely want to kiss this absolutely beautiful girl besides him.

*The movie's over transition*

Lamenting the loss of not getting her kiss and possible makeout session from Nick Mallory she cheered internally at the fact that she was still holding hands with him as they exited the movie theater. 'Wait! Maybe...maybe Nick has somewhere else instore for our kiss? OMG its soo obvi now! Nick Mallory is way to wonderful to kiss someone of my league in some dinky movie theater. I bet he has a romantic surprise for me like a stroll through a beautiful flower field that only he knew about and he's showing it to me as a token of his love!' Trina thought to herself as she officially went into her Nick-fantasy land, with little hearts floating around her. So far gone was she that she didn't realize that instead of taking her someplace romantic that he actually brought her home. And she didn't realize this until he had bodily removed her from his Moped.

"Umm, Nick? Why are we at my house? Weren't we gonna go somewhere totally romantic and junk?" "Nick Mallory never said anything like that. Nick Mallory merely invited you to see a movie with him"

"Oh...well do you wanna maybe...come in? I could fix you some hot cocoa and like show you my room or whatever."

"Nah. Nick Mallory has prior engagements that he must see to. But Nick will see you to the door." "Aww, your such a gentlemen", Trina swooned.

Now at the door Trina had it cracked open before trying on last time to see if the hunk would change his mind. "Y'know Nick I had a really nice time with you and stuff. I'd love to do it again soon."

"Maybe Nick will agree to see another movie with you. But much later. Nick has to agree though, that he enjoyed himself with Trina. Nick thinks that you could be likable if your personality wasn't so repulsive. But...you are pretty Trina." At this point Trina was so nearly over flowing with emotion that she was trembling.

Holding her face steady with his thumb and forefinger, Nick leaned down until his mouth was barely a half inch away from hers and for the first time this evening he held eye contact with her for longer than 5 seconds. His voice became even softer than it usually was as he spoke and his tantalizing breath invaded her senses. It was all she could do to not faint but finally after what felt like an eternity of exquisite torture, he spoke, "Nick says goodnight", and gave her a chaste peck of a kiss on the lips. It lasted for only a few seconds and once over he abruptly appeared on his Moped and drove away saying,"I'm Nick Mallory", as some of his screaming fangirls chased him down the street.

Trina however had managed to silently enter her home and close the door behind her. Her face stuck in a shocked expression with a blush staining her face. As the past 3 minutes finally sunk in she sucked in a breath and let loose the biggest shrillest fangirly scream to have ever been produced for her diary mode before promptly passing out with a happy smile on her face.

**For those who wondered why I did this, I looked up the show and the character profiles and found that while it said that Nick barely even knew Trina existed it was a different matter in the show. I noticed that he knew EXACTLY who she was, where she lived, and of her family. Even noticed in one episode that he seemed to be flirting with her. However he DID have a tendency to just ignore her advances on him like when he opted to tie his shoes instead of kissing her. Major burn, couldn't help laughing. So in this fic, my first for Grojband, I wanted to be nice to her. Because I like the music that plays when she "goes diary".**


End file.
